fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ontmoeting met de Sohma's
Ontmoeting met de Sohma's "Myuu, sta op!!!!! Je komt te laat op school!!!!" riep Myuu's vader vanuit de woonkamer. Myuu schrok wakker en keek naar de klok. "Oh, nee!!!!!!!" riep ze terwijl ze het deken van haar af rukte en uit haar bed sprong "Ik kom veel te laat!!!!" riep ze en haaste zich. "Ze is eindelijk wakker." zei Myuu's vader die een rare gezichtsuitdrukking op zijn gezicht had waardoor Myuu's moeder moest lachen. "Wel ja, ze is wakker, maar nu breekt ze wel haar kamer af." zei Myuu's moeder lachend. "Ah, wat maakt het uit." zei Myuu's vader die ging zitten op een stoel met een krant in zijn handen "Het is haar kamer en niet die van ons." zei hij en hij hoopte dat ze dat niet hoorde. "Heel grappig, pap!!!!!" riep ze en bonkte de trap af. Haar vader grinnikte even en begon met het lezen van zijn krant. Myuu greep haar boekentas en liep richting de deur. "Myuu, je vergeet je lunch-paket!" riep haar moeder en zwaaide met een bruin boterhammenzakje. Myuu draaide zich om, spurte naar haar moeder toe, griste het boterhammenzakje uit haar hand en spurte naar buiten. "Dag mam, dag pap!!!" riep ze hen zwaaiend toe. Haar moeder keek verbaasd en zwaaide schaapachtig terug. "Die meid toch." zei haar moeder grinnikend "Die zal wel iets van haar leven maken." zei ze nog steeds grinnikend. "Oh, nee!!!! Oh, nee!!!! Oh, nee!!!! Ik kom zo te laat!!!" riep Myuu terwijl ze door de straten liep op weg naar thumb|Myuu Sohmaschool. Ze was nu vijf straten van school verwijderd. Als ze harder zou rennen, zou ze het halen. Maar Myuu kennende is een echte luierik op het gebied van lopen. "Ik haal het nooit op dit tempo." zei ze hijgend terwijl ze steun zocht bij een paal. Ze keek even opzij en zag een jongen voorbij lopen. De jongen had zwart haar, zwarte kleren aan en zwarte ogen. De jongen keek opzij en stond stil. Hij grinnikte even en liep toen weer door. Myuu kreeg een frons op haar voorhoofd. "Wat is zijn probleem?!" ''riep ze mentaal. Ze keek naar beneden en zag opeens wat er aan de hand was. Ze had haar huisslofjes nog aan! En dan waren het niet gewone slofjes! Nee, het waren konijnenslofjes! ''"Oh, wat ben ik toch dom!!!! Dom, dom!!!!" riep ze mentaal. Ze slenterde nu naar school, geen zin om gezien te worden op de speelplaats en uitgelachen te worden. Ze kwam uiteindelijk bij de school aan en ze gluurde om de hoek van de muur of er iemand was. Tot haar geluk was er niemand en glipte ze de school binnen. "Fijn dat u er ook bent Mevr. Sohma." zei een zware stem achter haar. Myuu draaide zich in een ruk om en zag een dikke, enge man voor zich staan. Ze gilde het uit van de schrik. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" gilde ze en rende naar binnen. Ze botste tegen een leerkracht. "Sorry, me..." zei ze en keek recht in de leerkrachts ogen. "Heeft niet." zei hij en hielp haar overeind. "Euh..." zei Myuu en keek naar beneden en ze hoopte -of eigenlijk wenste- dat haar vleugels niet kwamen piepen. En dat gebeurde niet tot haar groot geluk. Myuu zuchte van opluchting en keek de leerkracht weer aan en keek opzij en zag de enge, dikke man hun kant opkomen. "De enge man!!!" riep Myuu en verstopte zich achter de leerkracht. De man kwam voor hun staan en keek Myuu met een verbaasde blik aan. Hij keek naar de leerkracht, nog steeds verbaasd. "Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" vroeg de man terwijl hij op zijn paars bosje haar krabde. "Weet ik niet, directeur." zei de leerkracht en keek Myuu aan. Myuu's ogen werden wijd. "Di-directeur." en haar frank viel. Ze kwam achter de leerkracht vandaan en boog zich voor de directeur. "Het spijt me dat ik wegliep, gomen*." zei Myuu en keek de directeur met een blik vol spijt aan. "Geeft niets meisje." zei hij terwijl hij over haar hoofd aaide "Maar nu moet je naar je les. Je bent 5 minuten te laat." zei hij met een grote glimlach waardoor hij niet meer zo eng leek. "Ok. Oh, wacht. Meneer, mag ik schoenen lenen van de school. Want ik ben de mijne vergeten aan te doen." zei ze met een schaapachtige glimlach. De directeur en deframe|De leuke directeur. leerkracht keken naar haar voeten en zagen de flashi roze konijnslofjes. Ze lieten allebei een bulderende lach ontsnappen. Myuu kreeg een kloppende ader op haar voorhoofd. "Het is niet grappig." zei ze en de ader klopte sneller. "Wel *lacht* je mag wat schoenen lenen. Ze zitten in die *lacht* kast daar." zei de leerkracht die de sportleerkracht leek te zijn. "Dank u." zei Myuu en nam een paar schoenen en legde haar slofjes in de plaats van de schoenen in de kast. Ze deed snel de schoenen aan en ging naar de directeur. Samen met hem gingen ze naar haar eerste les. Toen ze samen met hen liep, vroeg ze zich af waarom ze hem zo eng had gevonden. Misschien was het omdat hij zo'n zware stem had of omdat hij er gewoon eng uitzag op dat moment. Ze kwamen aan bij Myuu's eerste les: Engels. De directeur klopte op de deur en iedereen in de klas keken Myuu en de directeur aan. Myuu keek naar beneden, baschaamd. "Dit is Myuu Sohma. Ze zit in deze klas. Ze is nieuw en is wat laat. Sorry, daarvoor." zei de directeur en lachte schaapachtige naar de mevrouw van Engels die hier niet grappig aan vond. "En waarom is ze dan wel te laat?" vroeg de mevrouw van Engels die dol graag Myuu een pak strafwerk wou geven. "Ze moest me helpen met het dragen van de rapporten." zei de directeur snel. "Rapporten? op het begin van het schooljaar?" vroeg de mevrouw van Engels die vond dat er iets niet klopte. "Het zijn de kennismakingrapporten, Mevr. Majo." zei de directeur en nu wist ik hoe de mevrouw van Engels heette. "Ah, zo. Wel, dan ga maar zitten achter Tsuki." thumb|left|Mevr. Majozei Mevr. Majo en wees verslagen naar de lege stoel achter een oranje harig meisje. Myuu keek even naar de directeur die snel naar haar knipoogde. Myuu glimlachte en ging achter het meisje met oranje haar zitten dat naar het schijnt Tsuki heet. "Hey." fluisterde ze naar Tsuki om een gesprek te beginnen, tegen de verveling. "Hey." antwoordde Tsuki beleefd terug, maar wou graag opletten. "Wel, ik wilde vragen: Hoe heet onze directeur?" vroeg Myuu. "Nissho." zei Tsuki en keek haar aan. "Ok." zei Myuu "Dus wel euh..." begon Myuu, maar werd onderbroken. "Kunnen we dit tijdens de speeltijd voortzetten, ik wil opletten." zei Tsuki die haar onderbrak. "Ok." zei Myuu en keek teleurgesteld voor zich. De eerste twee lesuren gingen traag voorbij, maar eindelijk waren ze voorbij. Tijdens de speeltijd... Myuu ging alleen op een bankje zitten bij een boom en keek rond zich heen. "Hey, jij daar!" riep een bekende stem Myuu in de oren. Myuu stond op en keek vanwaar de stem kwam. Haar vermoedens waren waar, de stem kwam van Tsuki. "Ik zei toch dat we ons gesprek gingen voortzetten tijdens de speeltijd." zei Tsuki en knipoogde. Voor het eerst toen ze op school zat onder de leerlingen, lachte Myuu. "Ik ben Tsuki. Tsuki Sohma." thumb|left|Tsuki Sohmazei Tsuki. Myuu en Tsuki praatten een tijdje met elkaar totdat opeens Myuu's frank viel. "Sohma! Ik ben ook een Sohma!" riep ze, zo luid dat iedereen het kon horen. De mensen in hun buurt keken haar vreemd aan. "Niet zo luid, manuke*!" siste Tsuki in haar oor. Myuu deed kinderachtig en stak haar tong uit. "Dus jij bent ook een Sohma?" vroeg Tsuki om het zeker te weten. "Ja, natuurlijk! Anders zou ik het niet zeggen, deuh... En dan zeg jij dat ik de manuke hier ben." zei Myuu met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Stop nu." zei Tsuki en had echt geen zin om verder te discusieren. "Zijn wij de enige Sohma's hier?" vroeg Myuu. "Nee, er zijn er nog. Zie je dat groepje daar?" vroeg Tsuki en wees naar een groepje dat bij een boom stond "Nou, dat zijn de Sohma's." zei ze. "Wow, dat zijn er best veel." zei Myuu verbaasd door het aantal Sohma's op school. "Wel, kom dan gaan we je voorstellen aan de rest." zei Tsuki en trok Myuu richting het groepje. "Ontmoeting met de Sohma's." zei Myuu lachend... ''Wordt Vervolgd...'' *Gomen betekent "Sorry" of "Het spijt me" in het Japans. *Manuke betekent "Debiel" in het Japans. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Sohma's Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:School